


前事已矣-2

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	前事已矣-2

阿爾弗雷德鑽進被子，直入主題地解王耀衣釦，被子裡邊窄小的空間使他們很容易便碰到彼此，王耀把阿爾弗雷德的褲子褪下，看著他著急在被窩裡亂蹬了兩下腿，把睡褲蹬了到床尾。  
「今天很累吧？」王耀想起剛才還讓他搬盆桔走了一路來著，手肯定痠得不行了，後來還打發他去買酒。  
「還好，現在不累了。」阿爾弗雷德把頭埋在他頸間，用舌頭舔過他耳背，閉著眼睛啃咬著他的鎖骨，雙手往對方臀間滑去。  
「輕點……這裡沒有潤滑。」他倒是精神很足，王耀有種自己被賣了的錯覺。  
阿爾弗雷德本想撐起身，可抬手的一刻，手臂肌肉的痠痛便因為動作的原因放大了百倍，他一時沒撐住，側著身子趴到了王耀身側。  
王耀坐了起來，他幫阿爾弗雷德揉了揉手臂：「是吧，就知道會這樣。」  
兩個人調換了位置，王耀低頭與他親吻，倆人身下臌脹的部位互相抵著，阿爾弗雷德情不自禁地動起身子，使性器來回摩擦過對方的身體。他享受著王耀難得的主動，卻被他不溫不火的前戲折磨得百般難耐。  
他握住王耀的手，引導到他們胯下握住那兩根又熱又硬的性器來回摩擦著，不知是誰先沾濕了誰，再弄得他們一手的粘膩。  
「很想我？這麼饑渴的樣子。」阿爾弗雷德咬著他耳朵問。  
「多嘴。」呼吸在慢慢變得急促，身體慢慢變得緊繃起來，單憑手掌的撫慰還是無法紓解被挑起來的情慾，手中的東西似乎還在脹大，那一陣陣的搏動令他面紅耳赤。  
阿爾弗雷德坐起來，嘴唇剛好碰到王耀胸膛。他伸出舌頭舔過對方乳首，胸前像蒙上了一層水霧一般，聽到王耀的悶哼後他忍不住去輕啃著，突出的乳首被咬噬得紅紅的，他用空閒著的手扶住王耀的腰，以防他因為痛楚而遠離。手中的液體愈來愈多，直到他們無法再握住，阿爾弗雷爾鬆開手，把王耀往自己的方向按過來一點，使他靠著自己半跪著，他就著濕答答的液體沾往對方身後的入口。  
沒有潤滑，就連手指的進入都十分困難。更何況從一開始王耀就不知在緊張什麼，隔著空氣他都似乎能聽到王耀急促的心跳，儘管對方已經抑壓著喘息，但身體上的反應還是透露得一清二楚。  
「放鬆點，沒法進去了。」阿爾弗雷德用言語安慰他。手指被內壁緊緊吸住，難以再開拓出多一分空隙了。佔有慾在磅礴地膨脹，他渴望著王耀，在經久不見的日子他在情人節跑到這裡，絕非只是為了來撩他講話。  
王耀忽而一口咬住他的肩，咬上的一下他感到阿爾弗雷德的顫抖，但很快像是放縱一般又由著他繼續咬。非常想要，他強迫著自己放鬆身體，否則兩個人都不好受。體內的手指退了出去，沾上點精液再往裡頭擠，涼絲絲的，可身體熱得要緊，他感覺到對方的手指在擠迫的甬道中來回擴張，趁著稍微鬆動的時候又悄悄擠入一根。  
前方還在溢著精液，他放開握住性器的手，乾脆都搭在阿爾弗雷德肩上借力，他擺動著腰肢，使對方的陰莖從自己的部分蹭過，一直到後邊已經饑渴得酥麻的入口處。  
內壁漸漸變得濕潤，三根手指仿若帶上了熱度，摩擦過的地方都開始發燙。「阿爾……」王耀細聲嗚咽著，他淚濕的雙眼與阿爾弗雷德對視，迷迷糊糊的表情直白地請求著。  
阿爾弗雷德的忍耐也早已經到了極限，他下身脹到發疼，卻又本著不能弄痛王耀的想法耐心為他開拓身體。——再忍下去說不定要瘋掉。手指伸出的一瞬間替而代之抵在後穴的是熾熱的性器，一接觸到溫熱的內壁，阿爾弗雷德便忍不住發出呻吟。  
「你在歡迎我。」阿爾弗雷德瞇著眼睛壞笑，身下的人早已把臉偏到一邊避開他的視線。他忍住手臂的痠軟硬撐在王耀上方，感受著身下嚴絲密縫熱情的包圍。  
他開始在王耀身體律動，像以往做過的無數次一樣，在那溫暖的巢穴中尋求著來自王耀的慰藉。他難耐地喚出王耀的名字，卻被對方挽下後腦親吻。  
王耀將食指抵在嘴唇示意他小聲，這大房子的隔音可不怎麼好。身體在抽動中逐漸放鬆，因為情動而漸漸變得潮濕的後穴也撫平了一開頭細小的痛楚。兩個人身上都蒙上了薄汗，先前蓋著的被子也被遠遠踢開，王耀愈發用力地咬住阿爾肩頭，但都像被遷就一般用賣力的抽插回應過來，他掙著雙腿在對方身下來回摩擦著，好讓前方無法得到照顧的性器能夠舒緩一點。  
就好似知道他所想，大手撫進他們之間，握住了在倆人小腹之間星星點點吐著白濁的東西，「啊……嗯……」王耀遽時舒服得叫出聲，後穴被填滿，前方也隨著阿爾抽插的頻率一下下被擼動著，對方拇指不斷在小孔處重重按壓，酥麻的感覺躥上頭頂，對阿爾弗雷德的渴望侵佔了他全部的思索。  
要去了，射精的衝動像野蠻的烈馬，發瘋一樣到處疾走。阿爾弗雷德急促地動著腰，低頭銜住王耀嘴唇，舌頭伸進他唇間勾起他的熱情糾纏，這樣一來，王耀像是整個身體都被他堵住了，他惡作劇般想著。亂七八糟的性愛，像久經束縛的野獸在漫無目的的狂奔中終於找到了牢籠的出口，他把自己深深頂入王耀身體，同時鬆開了手掌對他的拘束，熱潮像是夾帶了雪花的火焰，令他既難耐又欲罷不能。他在洶湧又強烈的射精感中釋放在王耀身體裡，手中也已經濕得一塌糊塗。  
「……情人節快樂。」王耀輕喘著氣，手插進阿爾濕透的頭髮中。  
「情人節快樂。」阿爾弗雷德在他大汗淋漓的額頭留下一吻，他伏在王耀胸口，聽著心臟的搏動，微微睜眼看著窗邊。  
隔壁的燈光透過滿洲窗映進來，那種色彩像極了教堂的彩窗玻璃。那是在很久以前，王耀興許也想不起來了，但他還記得。黃埔海面潮濕的風，他一路上夢想了許久的東方上國站在他的面前。到後來他們是怎麼睡到一齊的？他也忘了，只想起那時候的廣州，被大家喚作「省城」，那時候是這個城市開啟多元文化的時代，有教堂有傳教士，中國人們也開始穿上新潮的洋服和燙起頭髮。而在城市的另一面，每到飯點，西關小巷裡邊有著各種各樣美食的味道，閒時有喜愛粵劇的太太們約上曲藝團出來唱兩曲，東山少爺和西關小姐們還是長輩眼中的最佳官配，人們還都沒有為日漸高漲的房價擔憂，大家都希望住在珠江的北邊，師奶們都說著「寧要河北一間床，不要河南一間房。」他住在洋務官安排的中西合璧的小洋樓中，在天井學著那些老廣一樣養了畫眉種了簕杜鵑。  
後來他便很少到這裡了。  
「王先生！我們做了煎堆！你出來拿一下！」  
從門口傳來張先生的叫喊打斷了他思緒，他迷迷糊糊從王耀身上撐起身來。王耀也愣了，那聲音聽著還是挺清晰的。  
「你沒關裡邊的門！？」王耀坐起來。  
「我……我……你沒叫我關呀！」阿爾弗雷德懵懵地說。  
「有人在嗎！？」又傳來喊聲。  
「快出去拿！」王耀差點連滾帶爬從地上胡亂撿起衣服丟給阿爾。「記得道謝和說句吉利話。」  
「我……？我去？」阿爾指指自己。  
「混蛋，你也不看看你幹的好事，我怎麼出去！？」王耀指著脖子上的吻痕。  
好嘛……你也很重口呀。阿爾弗雷德想起肩上的牙印，哭喪著臉穿上衣服，急急腳出去應門。

「他睡了。」阿爾弗雷德把趟櫳門趟開，他撓撓腦袋，他穿得亂七八糟的一身，冬天裡邊汗濕的頭髮和額角，難以令人不聯想到什麼。  
男人明顯愣了下，改用英文對他說：「這是我太太做的！我媽媽親手磨的糯米粉，做出來和買的不一樣！」  
他的英文帶有香港人獨特的口音。阿爾弗雷德從張先生手中接過膠袋，聞見香噴噴的味道，他咽了下口水，瞧見裡邊炸得金黃的煎堆，還有一股芝麻香，他笑著道謝：「謝謝你們闔家，很好吃的樣子！」  
客套地聊了兩句阿爾這回記得關上門了，像得到獎勵的孩子一樣，他興沖沖到廚房把煎堆放在雞公碗裡邊拿入房去。  
王耀看著阿爾弗雷德在桌前忙活的樣子，他坐在床邊無聊地來回踢著雙腿。  
「阿爾，」王耀來回划動著手機的日曆：「明晚我們燒煙花守歲吧。」  
「啊？」阿爾弗雷德嘴裡塞著煎堆，疑惑地轉頭看他：「不是早就禁止燃放煙花爆竹了嗎？」  
「不准做的事多了去了……」王耀沒好氣地說：「炮仗就不能放了，煙花我們在天井燒，沒人會知道的。」  
「哦，那你知法犯法了。」阿爾弗雷德笑著。  
「你證件呢？你這次來是合法簽證過了的嗎？拿不出來我去報警，讓你明天在拘留所守歲！」  
「欸，我這次還真的有。」阿爾弗雷德說著就要去找背包的證件。  
「滾蛋！」王耀氣著丟下一句，趿拉著拖鞋走出房間。  
「你去哪？」阿爾弗雷德看著他奇怪的走路姿勢。  
「我要去把花插好，不然第二天就枯了。」  
「我剛剛插好了，放在客廳。」  
王耀頓住了，他轉頭看了一眼阿爾，表情窘迫得很，他邊走邊吞吞吐吐地說：「去清理……」  
「啊，抱歉，是我疏忽了。」阿爾弗雷德迅速把剩下整個煎堆塞到嘴巴裡然後衝刺出門，橫抱起王耀大步走向浴室。

王耀果真不知道從哪裡搞到了煙花，用黑色膠袋裝著，肯定是不知從哪兒無牌小販手中買的，都是一些噴泉和仙女棒之類的。  
「不能買大聲音的炮，萬一有警察或者城管聽到就完了。」王耀感覺今天跟做賊似的，他躡手躡腳關上門，然後把黑膠袋中的煙花拿到天井，全部倒到地上。  
「年三十晚還會有？他們不團年？」  
「廢話！」  
為了方便點火起見，王耀從櫥櫃中拿出了塵封很久的油燈。  
還有一小瓶火水。  
……火水的氣味。阿爾弗雷德聞著出了神，嗅覺記憶真是一種神奇的魔法，他閉上眼睛，滿滿是火水燈中火焰輕舞的場面，就放在木製的方桌上，方桌四邊各放了四條長木櫈。那是什麼時候呢……他真的記不清了。  
客廳的電視開得很大聲，裝作屋裡的人在認真看春晚的樣子，而不是偷偷摸摸在天井燒煙花。  
油燈點起來了，把走廊那端的燈管白色的弱光蓋了過去，暖光給黑嘛嘛的天井添上了溫暖的感覺。阿爾弗雷德凝視著王耀雙眼，似乎也要和暖光融成一樣顏色的蜂蜜了。  
王耀也抬起頭來，愣愣地與他對視。他們之間只有油燈的光，還好風不大，燈罩中的火焰微微顫動。  
……那是什麼時候？  
「想什麼呢……快燒吧。」  
王耀忍不住笑出聲，他挽住阿爾後腦，往他唇上親了一下后迅速起身。他把油燈放到石桌上，手裡拿著兩根煙花就開始點。  
「真坑爹啊，我記得以前你家還沒有禁止放煙花的時候，那時這種煙花的大小是這個的兩倍粗！兩倍長！」阿爾弗雷德不滿地打量著手中的煙花，燒了最多二十秒便手忙腳亂地換另一根。  
「算了算了，通貨膨脹。」王耀心裡也鬱悶：「但能找到賣的就不錯了。」  
「嘶——嘶——」煙花燃燒得嘶嘶地作響，焰火所及之處都開出了轉瞬即逝的花，燒到最後變成了冷藍的青煙，慢悠悠地向天空中轉圈而去。  
「哎，你家老是禁這個那個的，太沒意思。」一根不過癮，阿爾弗雷德乾脆幾根幾根一齊燒，他耐性沒了，因為煙花太短，不能像以前那種那樣可以慢慢地邊聊天邊玩邊燒。  
「那是因為安全問題。」王耀說：「在小城市農村還是可以燒的，不然到時候發生什麼山火意外我更心疼。」  
「你都燒炮仗這麼多年了，不手癢嗎？」  
「手癢啊，跑去別的地方燒唄。」王耀笑著，他拿著煙花往前邊晃著，按著筆順寫出一個「戌」字。  
「什麼意思？」  
「過了春分，今年就是狗年了，地支上就是『戌』。」  
天干地支，兩儀四象，周而復始的輪迴又從新的一年開始。阿爾弗雷德到煙花堆裡找著別的東西出來燒：「不過我覺得你家有這麼個節日挺好的，大家無論身在各方，都想著回家一家人過年。」  
「是說春運讓你感到中國人的團結了嗎？」  
「不，就像是一種無形的信念，在一個日子把一家人凝聚到一齊，無論貧苦富貴，好人還是壞人。」阿爾弗雷德深思著：「又不同於宗教節日。」  
「……」王耀沉默了，不知為何眼眶中變得濕潤，他凝望著油燈，仿佛在那舞動的火焰中看到急促奔騰著、最終匯聚一脈的江河從崖邊壯烈地沖下，濺起的水花像瓢潑的雨，重重地打在山崖的葉子上，聲音響徹山谷，震天動地。  
是我生生不息的河流與鮮血，是那亙古不變的山雪與火焰。  
是炎黃，是華夏，是中華，是我。  
他握了握手中的噴泉煙花，從簡陋的包裝貼紙上找出引子。  
「你知道嗎，其實現代的春節，我家才過了一百來年。」王耀微笑著說。  
「欸！？不是都過了幾千年了嗎？」像是第一次得知知識一樣，阿爾弗雷德感到好奇。  
「以前也過，但不是一個固定的日子，」王耀拿起一根燒過的了煙花棒在地上胡亂劃圈：「後來一個總統才把農曆的正月初一定為春節。」  
「啊？哪個總統？」阿爾弗雷德驚訝地問。  
「不就是你喜歡的那個……」王耀幽幽地斜視著他。  
「這麼說？這是一個人為定下的節日？」阿爾弗雷德感到難以置信。  
「對啊，大家就這麼過了起來了，一過就是一百多年了。」  
「為什麼……」阿爾弗雷德搖著頭。  
「什麼為什麼？」  
「一種人為的東西，沒有宗教，沒有信仰，靠什麼能維持這麼久？而且竟然令我產生了一種錯覺，誤以為你已經這樣好幾個千年。」他不可思議地感歎，中國國內的人是如此，港澳台和海外華人都一樣，他總會想起每逢春節華埠都早早掛好了燈籠和一些祝福語，老闆和員工不會再像國慶日那樣爭論到底是十月的1號掛這面旗還是10號掛那面旗，到最後的結果是為了旺市而兩面都掛上。  
因為血脈交融，抑或心與心的呼應。  
王耀站起身，阿爾弗雷德與他隔了幾步的距離，頭髮的顏色在燈光中變得柔和。他丟下手中的煙花，含糊其辭地說：  
「可能就像……我們平日都很少見面，但閒了的時候我就想找你，和你簡簡單單地吃頓飯什麼的都好，在一起的時候又能令我感到很安心……」  
他難為情地低下頭去，他不擅長於對別人說那種款款情深的話，他手輕握著拳頭，阿爾弗雷德還杵在那兒，他沒有抬頭看他的表情。  
「雖然你平日經常挑事讓我在公事上覺得很頭疼。」王耀像是心虛一般補上一句。  
火水點完了，油燈在晚風「噗哧——」的一下鼓動中熄滅。  
天井又回復到先前只有走廊盡頭微弱的燈光，興許是剛才的煙花的煙霧令眼睛不適，王耀抬起手臂擦了一把眼睛。「算了……以前的事都過去了，不要再提了。」

黑暗中沒有人再答話，親吻與擁抱是王耀被按倒在石桌前最後的記憶。帶著慾望的撫摸，被手忙腳亂解開的褲帶。馬虎的擴張過後便是迫不及待的侵入，王耀用手抵在額頭和石桌之間，側頭便看見趴在墻邊瓦片的那隻花貓慵懶地甩著尾巴，直勾勾地盯著交合中的兩個人，他羞愧地轉過臉，閉上眼睛。他聽到隔壁微弱的交談聲音，大致是張家兩公婆說一對兒女的事，還有預備去哪些久未謀面的親戚家中走走。  
疼……被夾得疼死了。阿爾弗雷德咬著牙，一手按在王耀胸前，另一隻手用力揉捏著他的臀部，試圖讓他放鬆一點。有多想要，有多愛，就有多痛。他緊咬在王耀肩頭，就像他之前對自己做的那樣。他今晚不會再那麼容易放過王耀了，那顆直率的心令他愛得無以復加，他一時間並不知道作出什麼正確的回應。  
起碼這樣是沒錯的吧。

翌日阿爾弗雷德被王耀一腳踹下床，阿爾弗雷德嚎叫著按著腰：「痛……s——」對了，今年大年初一，他不能講不吉利的話，他活生生把後邊那個加強語氣的字吞回去。  
「耀，早安。」阿爾弗雷德伸了個懶腰，然後對王耀攤開手：「春節愉快，我的壓歲錢呢？」  
「我給你壓歲錢幹嘛，都是長輩給小孩子的，有些地方還是結了婚的給沒結婚的！」王耀揉著眼睛。  
「那你本來就是長輩！我沒結婚！我不管！」  
「欸不給你你還發爛渣了？我又沒結婚，堅決不給！」王耀一把將枕頭扔給他，「還說長輩呢，不尊重我還睡我。」  
「你不早說！我就不睡了！」阿爾弗雷德反駁。  
「反正就是已經睡過了！」王耀說這話也不覺得臉紅，他迅速把衣服扔給阿爾：「都不看看現在幾點了，趕緊漱洗出去吃個飯就到電影時間了！」  
「可今天這裡不是有舞獅嘛……？我還想看舞獅呢。」阿爾套上長褲，用手抓了抓頭髮。  
「市中心舞獅的地方多得是，怕什麼。」

商圈熱鬧得很，他們像普通情侶一樣牽著手走過也很少會引人注目，這或許是大城市對所有人群的包容。他們從珠江新城的美國領事館外路過，星條旗就飄揚在天空中。  
無數次地在看完演出後經過，但王耀還是忍不住去看。  
「看我就好了，望旗子幹嘛。」阿爾掰過他的腦袋。  
「就你自戀……」  
今天領事館的領養通道沒有像平日一樣排滿了人，估計也是受到過節影響吧。王耀以前不懂阿爾弗雷德各方面對Human rights的表現，直到他家的夫婦們源源不斷從這裡領養走無依無靠的孤兒，到大洋彼岸與新的父母組成一個新的家。他也為一些傳統陋習心疼過，心疼被那些因為天生的性別或者其他原因而被遺棄的孩子們，他們在國內的孤兒院很少會被像逛超市一樣的中國夫婦看上，而通過盲選得以去到的新家，無疑是更好的選擇。

「幸虧我聰明，提前買好了票。」王耀得意地在出票口取出電影票，他情人節那天早就用手機買好了票，打算大年初一和阿爾弗雷德出門去看電影。  
「急什麼呢，看電影都要提前計劃這麼多天？」阿爾弗雷德沒有網上買票的習慣，從來都是慢悠悠地有了看電影的興致到場再買。  
「今天早就渣都沒剩了。」王耀沒好氣地說。  
「我們看哪齣？」阿爾弗雷德看著影院的海報，今年中國的賀歲檔並沒有特別好看的美國大片。  
王耀指指其中一張：「看這齣。」  
「DETECTIVE CHINATOWN，看名字就很有美中友好的感覺。」阿爾弗雷德笑了。  
「那是，我特地選的。」  
電影的情節惹得觀眾捧腹大笑，滑稽的主角在紐約大街上逃避警察的追捕場面浮誇又刺激，在一個長相酷似特朗普9成的NYPD警官出現時，阿爾弗雷德差點被爆穀噎死，像是被螢幕中的上司發現了自己的苟且，他下意識地往椅背縮了縮。  
最後主角指出殺人犯利用玄學五行的規律殺人是為了治愈自己的癌病，王耀再也坐不住了，他狠狠地塞了一把爆穀到嘴裡，順帶嘬了一口可樂：「真是的，看起來這麼喜歡我家的文化，為什麼不去讀讀馬克思列寧主義呢，唯物主義觀會告訴他殺這幾個人沒什麼用的。」  
「拜託，你別提那兩位尊姓大名了！」阿爾弗雷德差點笑噴，「這比在床上提起伊萬布拉金斯基還要破壞氣氛。」  
「哦，那下次試試在床上提馬克思列寧好了。」  
「那不行，我會吃醋。」  
「人都掛了這麼久還有什麼好醋。」  
「往生者才能成為你一生的懷念，」阿爾弗雷德歎了口氣：「你看你被他們荼毒得多深！」  
「介意就回去啊。」王耀瞟了他一眼。  
「我介意，但偏不回去。」  
「確實是你的作風了。」王耀暗暗吐槽。

走出影院的時候阿爾弗雷德被一個女生的衣著吸引，她穿著不同常人風格的古風長裙，妝容卻又很時尚，像個仙女一樣在人群中走過。  
「那是古裝嗎？」阿爾問。  
「不啊，是漢服。」王耀的目光也被吸引過去，「現在經常都在出土古物探討以前漢服的版型。」  
「你不是穿過嗎？你去告訴她們得了。」阿爾聳聳肩。  
王耀低聲說：「我忘了啊，我那時候哪知道以後會有漢服復興運動啊？」  
「好吧！」阿爾弗雷德：「你怎麼一直在丟東西。」  
「……」王耀沉默了會，他說：「以前好像有人說過，我不丟掉舊的，就很難接受新的。」  
「後生仔———請問洗手間喺邊呀？」一個阿婆杵著拐杖顫顫巍巍來到他們身邊，她抬起滿是皺紋的臉問王耀。（*年輕人，請問洗手間在哪裡？）  
「喺嗰邊，前邊直行轉左。」王耀下意識回答。（*在那邊，前面直行左轉。）  
「唔該嗮呀！」阿婆朝他笑著點頭，往他指的方向走去。（*謝謝啊。）  
「噗——也就只有她這個年紀才能叫你年輕人了。」阿爾弗雷德感歎：「你好奇怪，自己會滿文藏文蒙古文還會一大堆其他民族的話，卻又要千篇一律地要求人做千篇一律的事。」  
千篇一律的語言糾正，千篇一律的紅白橫幅，千篇一律的古城，千篇一律的商店街和千篇一律的義烏小飾品。阿爾弗雷德想起每到7點，新聞聯播就像把電視轉台的意義掐死了一般噩夢循環。  
「以前是因為方便交流啊，現在可能是促進融合吧。」  
「別融到忘記你自己就好……」阿爾弗雷德認真地說。  
「嘿，不要質疑現在的我好吧。」王耀回過神來，伸手敲敲他的腦袋。  
因為，我也不知道以後的我呀。

沿著河涌走回家時阿爾弗雷德還是一直哼著電影裡邊的歌，「不能忘記你~把你寫在日記裏~不能忘記你心裡想的還是你~」腦袋還一抖一抖打著拍子，惹得王耀爆笑不已。  
「這歌挺好聽啊，笑什麼。」阿爾弗雷德還是完全不在意地哼著。  
「你被洗腦了好嘛！」王耀說：「因為這歌有點年頭了，是老歌了，唱出來別人都覺得很out。」  
「但好聽的老歌不應該奉為經典嗎？」阿爾弗雷德不解。  
「就像你在紐約街頭見到貓王打扮的人走在路上？」王耀反問。  
「那也是經典，」阿爾弗雷德說：「那要唱誰的歌才不out？」  
「當然是周杰倫啊，林俊傑他們的。」王耀不假思索回答。  
「怎麼可能，他們都出道這麼久了out到爆棚了好嘛，我看華埠的年輕人都唱李榮浩林宥嘉蕭敬騰張碧晨了！」阿爾說。  
「你還知道李榮浩林宥嘉蕭敬騰張碧晨！？」王耀不服：「怎麼可能out了，昨晚周杰倫才剛剛上過春晚！」  
「郭蘭英也上春晚，你也唱一個咱們領袖毛XX來聽聽。」阿爾弗雷德傻笑。  
「就你知道的多！」王耀捶他一拳。  
「當然，知己知彼，」阿爾弗雷德湊近他耳朵：「才能百戰百勝。」  
「不對！你幹嘛開口閉口華埠？」王耀醒起他總是以華埠的事實說服自己。  
「想你就去走走。」阿爾弗雷德把頭扭向另一邊：「就像你在領事館像社會大鵝一樣直勾勾盯著我家的國旗在想某個金色頭髮的蓋世英雄。」  
王耀燒紅了臉，沒有再接話。

他們回到的時候剛好張家夫婦也從巷口回來了，手上拿著仙香紙寶，看起來像是拜神回來。  
「你們好，春節愉快，」阿爾走在王耀前頭，對著夫婦一副殷勤的樣子：「祝你們今年事事順利！」  
他們被阿爾蹩腳的漢語逗笑，張太太拿出兩封利是遞給他：「你也春節愉快！」  
王耀向他們打了招呼，隨後便進了屋，阿爾弗雷德得意地朝著王耀晃晃自己手中的紅包：看吧！你不給我紅包也會有人給我的！  
就會賣乖！王耀瞥他一眼。  
他們隱隱約約還能聽見張家夫婦的聲音。  
「咁多舖頭關嗮門，出街想買啲嘢都唔方便。」（*這麼多舖頭都關門了，出街想買點東西都不方便。）  
「係乜？我就覺得咁難得返來一次，個個啲人都係講廣東話，咁先似真廣州。」（*是嗎，我就覺得難得回來一次，個個人都講廣東話，像是真廣州。）  
「係呀係呀，我見宜家啲小朋友，出街都唔講廣東話了。」（*是呀，我見現在的小朋友，出街都不講廣東話了。）  
「冇辦法喇，我聽佢哋講，以前返學喺學校講廣東話要罰抄㗎！」（沒辦法喇，我聽他們講，以前回學校講廣東話要罰抄書的！）  
「唔好講廣州喇，我聽我上海啲朋友講上海都係咁㗎喇。」（不要講廣州了，我聽上海的朋友說那裡都是這樣。）  
「……」王耀愣住，腦中無端端想起了之前總理說過的話：  
「上海人喜愛評彈、淮劇、越劇，要你北京人去批准幹什麽？人民喜聞樂見，你不喜歡。」  
王耀甩甩頭，又有另一個聲音冒出來：「舊的不去，新的不來。」

蝴蝶蘭的狀態在年初五之後便每況愈下，阿爾弗雷德歎氣：「蘭花果然都很難種。」  
「那跟蘭花難種沒關係，節後都是種不活的。」王耀平淡地說。  
「為什麼？」阿爾弗雷德問。他對這盆花照顧有加，他沒有像亞瑟在花園中種花草的愛好，但因為花市上的事他對這蝴蝶蘭耿耿於懷，他希望能一直養活它，就算作為對這次春節的紀念也好。  
「因為……」王耀心疼地看著花：「有些花農在蘭花出盆拿出去買的時候就用滾水燙過根了，很快會死掉。」  
「他們為什麼要這樣做？」阿爾弗雷德按了按花土，無法想象花朵在如此絢燦的時候根已經被燙壞了。  
「哎，可能為了來年我們還能買他們的花吧。」王耀搖搖頭。  
「這完全沒有必要，蘭花本來就很難種。」阿爾弗雷德吐吐舌頭，他剛才還尋思著要怎麼處理凋謝的花朵，但王耀這麼一說，他做得再多也是無用。  
「誰知道呢。」  
世上多了去的沒必要的事，人們還不是一直樂此不彼地做。王耀翻看著日曆，這幾天過得很快，他和阿爾弗雷德膩在一齊一週了，漸漸又到了春運返程的高峰，電視播放的新聞滿滿是高速上堵車的盛況和各大城市火車站人頭涌涌的場面，而明天是年初八，很多商家都要啟市了。  
洗澡過後王耀腦袋倚在阿爾弗雷德肩上，眼睛盯著電視的新聞報導，洗髮露的淡香直衝阿爾弗雷德鼻腔，他揉了揉王耀的頭髮。  
「你知道嗎，這個大屋可能快要拆了。」王耀忽然說了一句。  
「你家那麼多地，為什麼現在還是拆來拆去的……」阿爾弗雷德察覺到他一直有話沒說，到今天才慢吞吞地講出來。  
「舊的不拆掉，新的就很難建得起來。」王耀悶著聲音說。  
「拆了還是有點可惜。」阿爾弗雷德抬頭看著室內的裝修，他也不捨。  
「可能是地的價值不太一樣吧，以前中原值錢，現在沿海值錢。」王耀想了想：「不過對我來說，都是我的國土，所以，都是一樣的。」  
「感覺一直在拆，完全沒停過，那你感受到新的自己是怎樣的？」阿爾弗雷德問。  
「新的自己每天都想見你。」王耀埋頭到他懷裡。  
「社會主義的糖衣砲彈。」在這種時候阿爾弗雷德並不喜歡他的甜言蜜語。  
——鐵路，寺廟，教堂，殖民者的櫻花，和古老的城墻。  
——那是為了洗掉殖民色彩……和重新規劃一個新的我。  
……那我是不是也要把太平洋鐵路拆掉才能很好地跟你道歉？  
……別傻。  
「Hey，你知道有個地方，一直不拆就好了。」阿爾弗雷德轉頭看著他。  
「燕京大學？」  
你竟然也還記得那裡？但不是的。  
阿爾沒有回答，他把手按到王耀胸口，捂著心臟的位置，在他反應過來之前，吻住他的唇。

也許就像王耀說的那樣。  
以前的事，就算了吧。

—FIN—


End file.
